


Heterophemy

by SpellCasterLight



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, very mild teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpellCasterLight/pseuds/SpellCasterLight
Summary: Heterophemy - The use of a word different from the one intended. [Shikamaru x Hinata]
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Nara Shikamaru
Kudos: 3





	Heterophemy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form. This story is purely for entertainment not profit.
> 
> Author's Notes: "The use of a word different from the one intended" or was it subconsciously intended?! *gasps* Either way, the story still works...I hope xD
> 
> Dedicated to Casey525 (on ff.net) because she brings a little extra light to my world =]
> 
> Pairing Warning: It also goes without saying but if [Shikamaru x Hinata] isn't your thing turn back now.
> 
> Warnings: Very Mild Teasing.
> 
> Word of the day: Heterophemy - The use of a word different from the one intended.

"So Hinata, how's Kurenai?" Sakura asked, taking a sip of her tea. "She only gave birth to little Mirai, what? A week ago?"

"A we-week and a ha-half," Hinata corrected. "Me and Shi-Shika are living there to give her ti-time to re-rest," a light pink appeared on her cheeks as she thought of the other Godparent.

"What's it like?" Tenten asked, elbow on the table and cheek in her palm, giving the Hyuga a grin from her seat beside her. "Playing house with Shikamaru?"

Ino laughed and Sakura elbowed her friend to get her to behave, but the pink haired girl was grinning herself.

"Bet he's no help what-so-ever!" The Yamanaka input, still laughing.

The purple haired girl was quick to correct her friend, against the outright lies being insinuated about the Nara.

"N-No! He's been lo-lovely! Shi-Shika is wonderful!"

"You don't have to lie to us Hinata," Tenten shrugged with a small smile. "It's not like he's here."

Sakura joined in then. "Bet he just complains about _everything_."

Ino attempted to mimic the Nara, throwing her head back and loudly groaning before muttering "what a drag" in a deeper tone than her normal voice, making Tenten laugh, and Sakura enthusiastically point at the mental jutsu user in agreement, through her own laughter.

Hinata found herself frowning at their ridicule, Shikamaru had been nothing short of fantastic.

"But-But I'm no-not! He i-is! I love hi-him! He's so gen-gentle with he-her and h-he-"

The Hyuga cut off when all three of her friends stared at her in amused awe. It took her a second to figure out why, but when she did, she stilled, and her jaw opened and closed a few times before she could force more words out.

"Li-like him. Like him," she corrected gazing at the tabletop, cheeks the colour of a cherry.

"You said love."

"N-No," the white eyed girl weakly disagreed. "N-No I di-didn't I-"

"Yes, you did! Ahh!" Ino threw her fists up in almost victory. "I so _knew_ this would happen!"

Sakura started singing, her pointed forefingers swaying with the tune. " _Hinata_ and _Shika_! Sittin' in a tree!"

As the three other girls started singing loudly about the two Godparents kissing, Ino even making some fake kissing sounds to go with it, Hinata attempted to hide her beet red face by climbing under the table; only making them laugh harder.

* * *

"So how was lunch with the girls?" Shikamaru asked when she arrived back at Kurenai's and took a seat beside him at the kitchen table. "Talk about anything interesting?"

The Nara nearly jumped out of his skin when Hinata burst into an interesting shade of red and bolted from the room.


End file.
